


Perfect Combination

by songstoponder



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songstoponder/pseuds/songstoponder
Summary: Aubrey Posen, Miss Professional meets one Stacie Conrad.





	Perfect Combination

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. I just really like them.   
> I hope you enjoy since this is my first time to write something about this.   
> Staubrey with a bit of Bechloe!

“Chloe, I’d meet you after lunch. I just have a few things that I need to finish here in the office.” Aubrey said to her best friend over the phone. 

“Do you need to me come over or you’ll just ring me?” Chloe said on the other line. 

“I’d just ring you when I’m on the way.” She said as she was fiddling over the pile of papers in front of her, and by that, she hung up. 

Being a police prosecutor has took a toll on her already. After she graduated from Barden University and landed on Law School at Harvard, she had been very busy and has little time for her friends, especially for her best friend Chloe. Aubrey Louise Posen, she’s that girl. Smart, talented, organized, goal oriented, anxious, sad, doubter, insecure and all the other things that make her look miserable. 

Glancing at the clock, she still has 3 hours before she can call her break. Until that time, all she must do is check on the crime scenes that are in front of her and get along with it. This was her life now, the life that her father wanted her to have. Bless your soul dad, I miss you so much. She said to herself.

\---  
“Ms. Posen, sorry for barging in, but this came in.” A weird looking guy came in. 

“Stop it Jesse, you know that I hate it when you call me that.” She said rolling her eyes. 

“Sorry, Bree. I can’t help it.” He said chuckling a bit. 

“What’s this about? Mind briefing me out of it?” Aubrey eyed her friend. 

‘Well…” He fixed his neck tie, “This is a case regarding the missing child of the running governor. They found her.” He added. Aubrey waited for her as he was looking for the right words to say. “But, she’s dead already. They found the body, 5 hours ago.”

“That’s awful. This is a big case. What are we looking at?” She said scanning the papers. 

“We’re looking at murder, kidnap for ransom, and boy I hope it’s not rape or something.” Jesse said as he shrieked with the idea. It made him uncomfortable to think about these things, thinking about the pure gentleman that he is. 

“Hmm.” Aubrey nodded still scanning at the intel that they have gathered. “Have you called the Governor?” She said looking at him for a brief second.   
“Yeah. We gave him a heads up already. I just dropped by to give you this information.” 

“Thanks, Jesse.” She smiled sweetly. 

“Anytime, Bree.” He smiled back. “By the way, I’m going back to the crime scene. You want to come along?” He offered. 

“Sure, give me a minute to fix all these.” She said standing up and fixing her table. Her office was a mess. She took her phone and texted Chloe. 

Aubrey: Chlo. I’m really sorry. But can we rain check? I have something that went urgent. I’ll see you home. Dinner?  
Chloe: Sure, no problem. You bring food! <3 

\---

They were walking over to the crime scene somewhere within the woods. When they came, all of the people stopped and acknowledge her presence. Aubrey Posen was like the boss, she calls the shots, since she was the head police prosecutor. 

“How are we looking at the scenes so far, Lilly?” She asked the weird Asian girl who was part of the investigation team. 

“We’re still checking, but we called the forensic pathologist over. They said that they would be sending someone in a while.” She said barely audible. She only whispers, but Aubrey trusted this girl with her life, and she nodded. 

“How the hell do you understand what she tells you?” Jesse said as she approached Aubrey from behind. 

“We don’t ask questions, Jesse. I trust Lilly, so I can hear her clearly.” She laughed at her statement. 

As they were scanning over the area, and taking several photos of the scene, something has caught Aubrey’s attention. Aubrey Posen, the ever focus one had got distracted by the girl that just walked in. Tall girl, maybe 5’11 in height, long slender legs, sexy, gorgeous brunette hair, pouty lips, and a hard 10-point body, walked in in tight jeans, white V-neck shirt, that hugged her body in all the right places, covered over by a black blazer that makes her looks professional, even though she was carrying a back-pack. She was so hot, and very beautiful, this was at least what Aubrey thought to herself. 

Following the girl with her eyes, she noticed that the girl walked straight towards the crime scene, walking past through them without eye contact. Aubrey raised her eye and walked towards the girl to stop her. 

“Excuse me, miss. But you’re not allowed in there. This is a crime scene, strictly police business.” She said half shouting while walking towards the girl’s direction. This has caught the girl’s attention, and she turned to face Aubrey full body this time. 

The girl smiled, and Aubrey might have felt that her heart raced with just the girls smile. It was pretty weird, she felt a rush in her heart. 

“Oh, apologies for the sudden intrusion and for not introducing myself.” The tall girl walked towards Aubrey, who had Jesse coming at her back. “My name is Stacie, Stacie Conrad. I’m the Forensic Pathologist.” She said letting out her hand to the blonde who was now currently stunned with the voice that came out from the woman in front of her. 

“You should shake her hand back you know.” Jesse said in a whisper cough, which took Aubrey back in to reality, reaching out to shake the hands in front of her. What soft hands for a forensic pathologist.

“Nice to meet you, Aubrey Posen. Police Prosecutor.” She smiled to herself. 

“Nice to meet you Ms. Posen, I’m glad to have put a face to the name.” Stacie countered. 

“I’m sorry, but have we met before?” Aubrey said, not remembering if she had seen Stacie before. The woman in front of her chuckled and Aubrey swore that it was the sweetest sound that she heard her entire life. 

“No, sorry. But you have worked with some of my friends from our department. You’re pretty famous there you know. “She smiled. “I’m new so I don’t know a lot of people. But, it’s good to meet you.” She continued. 

“Thanks. By the way, here. I’ll assist you, you need a pass to get through there.” Aubrey offered. 

“Yeah, thought about that, but my supervisor gave me one already. Said that it was handy since you might be busy not to give me clearance to get in.” Stacie said pulling out an I.D. from her bag. Aubrey thought that this girl was clever. She just nodded, and Stacie smiled back at her, nodding one last time to acknowledge her presence and walked towards the body on the crime scene. 

“Well, that was cute of you.” Jesse said putting his elbow over Aubrey’s shoulder. 

“Shut up, Jesse.” She rolled her eyes and walked away, not wanting to hear what her friend was about to comment or tease her about. Aside from that, she wanted to get away from Stacie. She needed to breath and get the fuzzy feeling that she has in her head. 

\---

She went along her perfect stressful day staying in the crime scene and looking at all the evidences that can be seen around the area. Aubrey was known to be so good at her craft and was best known for her accurate decisions and laser focus, but none of those were working right now because of the tall brunette who was currently checking on the body giving instructions on how to move the body later for further investigation. 

“Aubrey, we need somebody to come with the forensic expert on their lab. They said they would get a result in about 3 hours. Can we send somebody in?” Lilly approached Aubrey. She thought about it, until she looked around and seen that almost all the people are tired already, at least that’s what she wants to think, but the feeling of going with Stacie and alone makes her insides churn but in a good and giddy way. She shrugged the feeling and acknowledged Lilly with a nod.

“I’ll go with her. Everybody’s busy. I’ll be quick.” She said and went to the crime scene, approaching Stacie. 

“Hey, Ms. Conrad, I heard you needed someone to assist you over to the lab, let me just get my car and I’ll be assisting you on the way.” She said to Stacie. Why am I feeling so shy around her? She said to herself, waiting for the brunette to respond. 

“Oh yes, thank you. I’ll just bring these samples over to the lab. I also gave instructions to your team on how to move the body correctly. They’d bring the body in over after an hour.” 

“Yeah, sure. Meet me in 5 minutes?” 

“Yes. Thank you.” Stacie smiled. “And please, Ms. Posen, call me Stacie. I’ve had enough Miss for today. I’m not used to it, especially if the one calling me Miss is really pretty.” 

Aubrey was blushing beet red with Stacie’s words. She surely gets compliments like this often, but something with how Stacie said it made her heart race. Suddenly, she didn’t know how to respond. “Have you seen yourself?” Aubrey said in a low voice, almost a whisper. 

“I’m sorry?” Stacie said glancing at Aubrey. Aubrey was shocked, she might have said it a bit louder than intended. “Nothing.” She said stuttering. “Let me just get my car.” She walked away blushing. What has gotten into me? This is unbelievable.

\---

“Just turn left, and we can stop there.” Stacie said, giving instructions to Aubrey. “We have a reserved parking lot for the police vehicles. You can park there, Ms. Posen.” She said to Aubrey as they reached a stop. 

“Okay.” Aubrey pulled over. “And please, call me Aubrey.” 

“No way, you’re like royalty. It would be like I disrespect you if I call you with your first name.” Stacie said crossing her arms in defensive position. Aubrey looked at Stacie with a quirked eyebrow. 

“Fine. Just call me Aubrey when we’re alone.” She smiled at Stacie t assure her that it was fine. 

“Okay, Ms… I mean, Aubrey.” Stacie smiled at her as they walked out of the car. 

They walked towards past many doors, and Aubrey can’t believe what her eyes were seeing. One room was for the dead bodies, the other was a sort of room that had bones in it that were being scanned. She doesn’t have any idea why Stacie was working on an environment as such. They entered a small room with many devices that she doesn’t know how to operate. 

“How do you work on all of these? It’s a bit boring.” She said without filter. Being Aubrey, she doesn’t really think before she even speaks. She was direct to the point and she was caught off guard with a chuckle that she heard from Stacie. She became aware with what just came out of her mouth. She then faced Stacie who was looking at her with a smile and while shaking her head. Aubrey just smiled at her to excuse herself from the embarrassing statement. 

Stacie just laughed a bit, and Aubrey could swear it was the sweetest sound that she heard all her life. The brunette was now working on the samples that they gathered. She was wearing a white lab coat, and had her hair tied on a high ponytail, and Aubrey can’t help but look at the brunette’s neck, gulping at herself. 

“We should get a result in the next hour or so.” Stacie said not looking at Aubrey. Aubrey was now looking at a book in the shelf. 

“An Analysis on Death Samples” Aubrey read aloud. “Wow, this is a morbid book. Who would write such thing?” she said with a bit of disbelief. 

“I wrote such thing.” Stacie glanced at Aubrey and smirked. The blonde felt like she was being impolite enough with all her snag comments, she got the book back and smiled at Stacie. “Come over here. I saw something.” Stacie said motioning the blonde to come closer. 

“What’s that?” Aubrey came closer to Stacie, making their elbows touch. 

“The samples of the blood that we’ve seen came back inconsistent. We may need to do a full length run not only on the blood, but we also need to examine the body later to see other proof.” Stacie said while handing Aubrey the results of the blood sample. 

“Can you please speak English?” Aubrey was trying not to sound stupid, but truth is, she didn’t understand a thing that Stacie said. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I meant, that there are two different blood types found. I took the blood samples on the ground, to check if in any case we can see if there was anyone with her that might have killed her. So, it’s seems that yes, there is one. We’re not sure if it’s only one, so we need to still go looking for other samples and check the body later for actual cause of death.” 

“Oh.” So that’s what she meant. Aubrey can’t help but think of how hot Stacie was because of her nerd talking, or was it because she was wearing a lab coat? 

“I think we’re good for now. We’d just update you once we have a result on the cause of death.” Stacie said while taking her surgical gloves off. 

“Great. So, I’ll see you in a few days?” Aubrey smiled while she grabbed her things. 

“Sure. I’ll see you around, Ms. Posen.” Stacie walked towards Aubrey and offered her a hand.

“Thanks, Stacie, and please.” She shook the brunette’s hand. “It’s Aubrey.” Stacie smiled at her as she walked out of the lab’s door. Hoping to see Stacie sooner than she had intended. 

\---

Aubrey went to Stacie’s lab more that the usual because she was the one checking on the results, which gave her more time to spend with Stacie. They have been close throughout the time and seemed to kick off their friendship on a good level. 

“And were done.” Stacie said taking off her gloves from her hands. 

“Would we know that answers this time?” She asked Stacie. 

“I hate not knowing everything, Aubrey.” Stacie deadpanned. This was how they talk, silly and playful. 

“You could have just said no, you know? Why do you have to be so mean?” She pouted. 

“Quit pouting.” Stacie said to her. 

“Oh, yeah?” Aubrey asked in a teasing tone. “What would you do if I don’t stop?”

Stacie just looked at her for a while and stared intently at her pouting lips. “Are you challenging me?” She asked the blonde. 

“No, I’m just asking.” Aubrey walked towards Stacie closing their body’s distance. She could hear Stacie gulp from her side, and leaned in. “I want to know if my pout affects you so much, Conrad.” She said, her lips brushing Stacie’s ears. There we go, another gulp from Conrad. 

“I’d take my scalpel and cut your lips.” Stacie answered while rolling her eyes, getting away from Aubrey. Tease. Stacie said to herself. 

The following day, Aubrey had a really exhausting day at the office and she thought of wanting to relax this time. Her resort to a stressful day? Chloe. Three rings and the red head answered. 

“Hey, are you busy?” Aubrey asked. 

“Not really. What’s up?” 

“I had a stressful day. I just wanted to check if we can go out and have dinner together.” She said pouting at her best friend, even though she was sure that Chloe won’t see her. 

“Ow. Sorry, Bree.” Chloe said with a guilty expression. “I have plans tonight. Need to finish something at work.” This time Aubrey knew that Chloe was pouting. 

“It’s okay. Maybe next time.” She said. “Make dinner?”

“Totes! Dinner’s on me. Come home early!” 

“Yep. Will do.” 

Aubrey still didn’t want to go home so she thought of another person that can keep her occupied for the time being. She picked up her phone and dialed the number. 

“Hello.” She said to the other line. 

“Oh, hey Aubrey. What’s up?” The person on the other line said in a cheerful voice. 

“Are you busy? I’m kind of a bum right now and I don’t want to go home yet.” Aubrey said exhaustedly. 

“Wow. Since when were you the bum?” The person on the other line teased her. 

“Stacie.” Aubrey said in warning tone. 

“Just kidding. I’m currently playing tennis. Why don’t you come over and have some fun with me?” She said in a teasing tone again. Aubrey didn’t know why but all she heard from that sentence was having fun with Stacie and forgive her for this but all she thought about fun is something that sent shivers down to her spine making her blush at her own perverted mind. 

“Oh sure. Just send me the address.” Was all that she can say. 

“Sure. See you.” And with that, Stacie dropped the call, leaving Aubrey startled. 

A few moments later, Aubrey found herself parking her car in a very huge sports club. She entered the tennis court and found no one in it. She then felt a tap on her shoulder, and when she glanced, she saw Stacie, slightly sweaty, but still glorious as ever. 

“I though you were playing tennis?” She asked Stacie who was now currently wiping her face with a towel. 

“Yeah, but my friends just got out, and I’m the only person here.” Stacie said, absent-mindedly wiping the towel to her neck. This action made Aubrey follow the trail of Stacie’s neck down to her collar bones and to her perfect abs. Aubrey hadn’t noticed but Stacie was only wearing a grey sports bra and shorts. The sight made Aubrey blush even harder when she saw a drop of sweat trail it’s way down to her toned abs. 

She knew that it was rude to stare, but she wanted to be rude at this moment. I swear to God that this woman will kill me soon. She said to herself.

“Do you play tennis?” Stacie asked her, taking her back into reality. She just took her eyes back to Stacie’s own and internalized the question. 

“No.” She answered quickly. Shaking the feeling that she has with a stiff body. “I don’t.” 

“That’s cruel.” Stacie said in disbelief. “Come on, let me teach you.” Stacie grabbed Aubrey’s hand and took her to the court. 

“Uhm. I’m actually in work clothes. I don’t think I can play wearing these.” She said with a questioning look to Stacie, to relay her reluctance. 

“It’s okay. It’s just a couple of shots.” Stacie said as she handed Aubrey a tennis racket. Aubrey took it and examined the thing in her hands. 

“It won’t bite you, Bree.” Stacie said while picking up a ball from the floor. Aubrey didn’t know if she blushed because she’s been caught staring at the racket, or if it was because Stacie called her by her nickname. 

“Okay. How do I do this now?” Aubrey asked changing the subject. 

“Like this.” Stacie stood in front of her and show her the correct stance. Aubrey was a fast learner, but for some reason, she can’t get to register anything that Stacie was saying because of the perfect body exposed to her. 

“Sorry. I don’t really get it.” She smiled coyly. Stacie just smiled at her and walked towards her. Aubrey was in full shock because of what happened next.   
Stacie went behind her back. Took her hand and held her arms so she can get the correct stance. 

“You have to relax.” Stacie said while holding Aubrey from behind, her lips were brushing Aubrey’s ears, which were very sensitive at the moment. “Make sure that you have a tight grip here. And sway, swing and hit.” Stacie said, not taking her body away from Aubrey. 

Aubrey relaxed at the voice of Stacie. It was low and sweet, and calm and deep. She really didn’t care about playing tennis anymore, she was more focused on the brunette, she wished it was a real hug. 

I am so screwed. 

\---

“Come on, Bree. Spill it.” Chloe was shaking Aubrey while they were watching and eating popcorn. It was movie night for the best friends, and Chloe was pestering Aubrey for 2 days straight already. 

“Stop it, Chloe. Nothing is worth telling. I don’t know what you are even talking about.” Aubrey wiggled her body, so Chloe can go away from her, the red head was hugging her tightly already. 

“Yes, there is!” Chloe went in front of Aubrey, for good measures. “You came home really late than the usual, and you were looking at your phone constantly. I even saw you looking at your facebook account.” Chloe stood this time, crossing her arms and looked at Aubrey with a raised eyebrow. “You never look at your facebook account! You, Aubrey Louise Posen do not scan people on social media!” She exclaimed. “So, speak up, or I’ll look for answers myself.” She said with a winning grin on her face. 

Aubrey was dumbfounded. She loved Chloe, but this was one thing that she can’t just shrug away, the way Chloe was being like now. Sure, they have been friends for a long time, so should have been very immune to the red heads tactics. But 6 years of friendship didn’t really help her. 

“Nothing is about to say. I’d tell you if there is anything that needs to be told. But for now, can we just enjoy the movie?” She said, trying to change the topic and make Chloe stop talking. 

“You can’t really do that, Bree. I want answers now.” The redhead didn’t even budge. 

“Chlo, nothing is to tell. I was just looking at random stuff, and besides, you’ll be the first person to know if there is something going on. You are my best friend and technically, you are quite nosy. So, I’d rather tell you than let you look for answers yourself.” 

“Fine. I’ll just wait until you spill the details that.” Chloe surrendered in defeat and they continued watching the movie. 

Aubrey, wanting to lighten up her best friend’s mood got the best idea on how to make it up to her best friend. 

“Hey, you up for some drinks tonight?” Aubrey glanced at Chloe. 

“I know what you’re doing, Bree.” Chloe looked at Aubrey, “Of course! But you’re treat!” The blonde just laughed at her best friend. 

“Sure.”

\---

“Yeah! Party!” The two friends are now entering the club that was just a few blocks away from their apartment. Aubrey knew that she still had to look over Chloe, who was a light weight, and could not handle her liquor consumption like a pro. 

The two friends were enjoying their time when something has caught Aubrey’s eye. She saw Stacie, all in her 5’11 glory currently walking towards them with a smile on her face. 

“Good evening, Ms. Posen.” Stacie smiled at her. 

Aubrey who has been gawking at her didn’t even realized that Stacie was in front of her already. Chloe looked at Aubrey in confusion and stared at the brunette that was in front of them. 

“Hey.” That was all that came out of Aubrey’s mouth. “Please. What did I tell you?”

Stacie smiled and made amends. “I’m sorry. Let me do it again.” She shifted a nice space to be more close to Aubrey. “Good evening, Aubrey.” 

“Better.” The blonde smiled. “So, what brings you here?” She asked the brunette. 

“Nothing, I was visiting my best friend, then I saw you.” Stacie glanced at the red head beside Aubrey and smiled sweetly at Chloe. “Hi, I’m Stacie.” Chloe, still confused, smiled and introduced herself. “Chloe, I’m Aubrey’s best friend.” She stated. 

“Cool. So, I’ll see you around?” Stacie glanced at Aubrey again, making the blonde’s face go red. 

“Sure. Have fun.” Aubrey answered. Stacie leaned in Aubrey’s ear and whispered something to her that made Aubrey blush a bit more, and then Stacie left.

Chloe, seeing all of this for the first time, especially with her best friend, was shocked at how Aubrey reacted. “Bree, you just literally drooled over there.” Chloe said to Aubrey, “Who is that?” She then added. 

The blonde, not really able to comprehend what the red head was saying and just shook her head. She felt like heat was travelling in her body and there is nothing that she can do about it. “She’s Stacie. You heard her.” She deadpanned.

“I know, but why are you not moving? Paralized much already?” Her best friend teased. 

“Shut up, Chloe.” She bantered back. 

Oh my gosh. This is going to be a long night. So she told herself. 

\---

The two were now just dancing in the bar when the music just suddenly stopped. Chloe glanced over to where the music was being controlled, and she has seen a woman suddenly came in from nowhere. She was focused due to the dim lights, but the red head got a good view of the DJ that has came to perk up the crowd. 

“Bree, look at the DJ. She’s really cute!” Chloe gestured over to where the DJ was. 

“I don’t know, Chlo. She looks a bit alternative for me.” Aubrey answered. 

“Well, excuse you, but I would like to get to know her. I’ll go get her a drink later.” Chloe looked at Aubrey, and the blonde could swear that she can literally see heart eyes on Chloe’s. 

“Sure, go ahead. I’ll just sit over there.” Aubrey pointed to a vacant seat near to where they were dancing. The red head nodded, and within a split second, she was then gone. She just went to the seat so she could also sober up a little. 

“Hey, you’re alone.” She didn’t notice that Stacie was in front of her already. ”Where’s your best friend?” She asked, taking the seat next to Aubrey, making the blonde adjust a bit on the seat so she can be away from Stacie. Yeah, just an inch by the way.

“She said something about the getting drinks for the DJ.” Aubrey glanced at Stacie who was currently in front of her. Stacie was wearing a very sexy but not too slutty outfit. How can she look so fine with just ripped jeans, a plain white tank top, leather jacket and some killer boots? Aubrey had to ask herself internally. 

“Oh, you mean Beca?” Stacie asked, leaning into Aubrey’s ear due to the loud noise. Aubrey was praying that Stacie didn’t noticed that she just literally jumped in her seat due to the close contact of Stacie’s breath on her ears, which brought her shivers, everywhere. 

“Yeah, I guess she has a name.” She tried to sound so confident this time. “You know her?” She asked, trying to make a very light mood, leaning to Stacie as well, trying so hard not to get to close because god, she felt like she would do something illegal if there would be too much contact. 

“Yeah, she’s my best friend, she’s the one I am visiting.” Stacie said and she leaned to Aubrey’s ear. “But,” the brunette leaned in much more and whispered to Aubrey. “I told you that I would like to really, see you around, and make it worth your while.” Aubrey could feel a smirk forming on Stacie’s face as she said the last word. 

Although Aubrey seems a bit nervous when Stacie is around, she couldn’t understand why she was feeling these things. First off, she is definitely straight. Oh yeah, Aubrey. Go ahead and convince yourself. Getting a hold of herself, she managed to distance herself from Stacie to gain her composure. Looking around, she noticed that the other girl frowned but got over it so fast when she heard Chloe coming back. 

“Hi Stacie. Thanks for giving Bree company.” The red head winked at Stacie and she glanced back at Aubrey, sighing and groaning at the same time.   
“Whoa. That was a lot of sounds for disappointment.” Aubrey teased Chloe, glancing at Stacie who was smirking at Chloe. 

“Well, apparently, DJ is busy, and I can’t get her attention.” She sighed again. “I guess I’ll just push my lucks later.” 

Aubrey glanced at Stacie as if asking for permission to tell Chloe about Beca, being her best friend, and Stacie just smiled at her and nodded. 

“Well, maybe you don’t really need to push your lucks tonight sweetie.” Aubrey smiled at Chloe. The red head is now giving her a very confusing look. She motioned for Chloe to look at the stage, and there they saw Beca already approaching them. 

“Stacie!” The small brunette came to their table and gave Stacie a high-five, with a lot of different added handshakes included. Aubrey smiled at how childish it looked like, but like what are they, 5-year-olds? She thought to herself. 

“Hey, Becs.” Stacie then glanced at Aubrey and Chloe, who was not wearing a face that was in pure shock, like Chloe can’t form an actual word. “This is Aubrey, and Chloe.” She then added. 

The small brunette then glanced at over Chloe who was now gaining her composure. “Hi. I’m Beca.” She then glanced at Stacie, “Wow, you have brought people. Actual people this time.” She sat beside Stacie facing Chloe who was still trying to gain herself some courage. 

“Yeah, I just met Aubrey this at work and we’ve been working on some cases lately.” Aubrey had felt that Stacie was a bit nervous when Beca came in and talked about actual people. 

“Well, you can’t blame me.” Beca shrugged, “You literally went to me and was talking about this blo.. – ouch dude! Why did you kicked me?” The sentence was not finished since Beca was kicked by Stacie on her shin under the table. 

“Sorry, reflex. I got long legs. They’re starting to get really numb just by sitting here.” Stacie shrugged and glared at Beca. All these were not left out in the eyes of Aubrey. Sure, she knew that Stacie just flirted with her earlier, but this was a whole different scenario. 

“Beca, why won’t you get us some drinks. Please?” Stacie glanced over to Beca. “Chloe, can you help her? She’s only able to hold two glasses, and her hands are so tiny.” She then glanced over to Chloe, who was suddenly back to her bubbly self. 

“Oh, totes!” She literally dragged Beca out of the seat and into the bar to order drinks. After a few minutes, Beca and Chloe were back with glasses that contained whatever kind of alcohol it is, courtesy of the bartender, Fat Amy, who just really mixes anything that has alcohol in it. 

They all fell into a pretty easy conversation, and Beca and Chloe were getting good as well with their topic about Beca’s music. Aubrey was just glancing at her best friend who was using so many hands to express herself when she felt that Stacie accidentally placed her hands on her exposed knees. 

“Sorry, I’m just a bit tipsy.” Stacie smiled awkwardly and pulled her hands away. Aubrey on the other hand wished internally that Stacie made her hands stay there for a bit longer. Maybe forever?

“Hey, Stace. Let’s get you home.” She said to the brunette. She had asked this since she noticed that Chloe and Beca were still talking and seemed not to bother looking at them, they were trapped in their own little bubble. 

“Sure. If that’s fine with you, but what about Chloe?” Stacie asked. 

“She’ll be fine. She has keys to our house.” She said and gently held Stacie’s hand, so she can at least gage how she was going to help Stacie getting up without falling. 

“Hey, Stace are you okay?” Beca who seemed to sense the movement from across them got up and held Stacie in her shoulders. 

“Yeah, I’m fine Becs.” She smiled at the small brunette. “I just need to go home now. You know, school tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, come on. Let’s get you home.” Beca said but Stacie just held her hand to make her pause her movement. 

“I’m okay. You can stay and entertain Chloe.” Stacie teased and then composed herself again. “Aubrey offered me a ride. I’ll just see you tomorrow, okay?” 

All Beca did was nod, and to her amusement Stacie really seemed on guard the whole time that she was talking to Aubrey. She would put this on the list of the things to blackmail Stacie with. 

\---

 

Aubrey pulled on a nice apartment complex and looked over to Stacie who had sobered a bit already. 

“Is this the right place?” Aubrey asked, looking at Stacie who just smiled at her. 

“Yeah, thanks Aubrey. I appreciate the ride home.” The brunette smiled and looked at Aubrey’s. If she would like to control the situation, Aubrey wanted to not only take Stacie home but help her get inside too, but Stacie was being weird at the moment, so she needed to stop on her musing for a while. 

“So, I’ll get going.” Stacie said unbuckling her seat belt, which Aubrey helped her with at the moment, Stacie was just looking at her and the blonde didn’t know how she would move. She successfully undid the seat belt and looked up at Stacie, who was a mere few inches away. 

“I probably would make a big mess of me in the morning.” Stacie said in a whisper. She was still looking at Aubrey, who was currently feeling like her stomach was making terrible summersaults, however, neither of the two were really moving apart from each other, until Stacie spoke again. 

“I like you, Aubrey.” She said in a whisper once more, and Aubrey on the other hand didn’t know exactly how to respond to that drunken confession. 

“You’re drunk Stacie.” She just said parting a bit away from Stacie, because she knew that if she didn’t, she would be kissing Stacie until her own breath was out. 

“I’m not.” The brunette said. “You may think of this as a drunken confession but, alcohol can really give you the courage when you need it.” 

Aubrey just smiled at how incredibly cute Stacie was as of the moment. She just cupped Stacie’s face, and rubbed her thumb gently on the other woman’s jaw. The brunette on the other hand, couldn’t take it anymore, she got a grip of Aubrey’s hands and crashed her lips to the blonde. 

Aubrey never kissed a girl but having Stacie’s lips on hers was the best feeling that she had for a long time. Their kiss was long, and soft, and sweet and nice and all the things that can be described when you see a unicorn was what Aubrey can describe it. But she was straight, she thought and had to pull away. 

She shook her head in disbelief and looked at Stacie. 

“Stacie.” The brunette looked as if she was not happy with the loss of contact, and Aubrey continued. 

“I’m sorry about that, but I can’t.” She sighed. “I really find you attractive and beautiful, but I can’t. I’m really sorry, I don’t swing that way.” She said full of regrets. Stacie was just staring at her for a good 5 second before everything registered to her. 

“No, it’s okay. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have. It’s the alcohol, maybe doing it’s trick changing the way I look at things versus the reality.” She rambled awkwardly. 

“I just want us to be friends, if that’s okay with you.” Aubrey said and regretted it when she saw pain in the brunette’s eyes. 

“I must have read the signals in a wrong way, again...” She paused and looked at Aubrey. “I’m sorry. I should go.” Stacie said and with that she patted Aubrey on the shoulders and went out. 

With that, Aubrey just stared at the empty passenger seat in her car. She glanced over to where Stacie had walked and saw nothing, no one to be exact.   
Ouch.

\---

“What time did you went home?” Aubrey said as she was pacing on the living room holding a cup of coffee on her hand, glancing over to Chloe. 

“I can’t really remember, but it was not very late.” The red head answered as she went down from the stairs to their kitchen. 

“I see, I made you coffee for hang over. Eat something.” She half yelled. “I have to be in the office today. Just make sure that you lock the house if you’re going to leave.” 

“Yes, mom!” Chloe answered. 

“Jerk. See you later.” And with that she left. 

Aubrey always thanked her brain for working well all the time. She would be really happy because she can remember things easily which makes her life easy, but right now, she was not happy about it. Even as she was driving, she can’t really get her mind away from the kiss that Stacie shared with her last night. It was a great kiss, and it was from a woman! How can she not see it? God, she is so screwed. 

It had been a week already and Stacie and Aubrey saw each other but really didn’t talked about the kiss that happened. Aubrey was aware that Stacie was sober when it happened, but she was disappointed when Stacie didn’t bring up the topic whenever they were together, together inside a lab where all she can do was listen to Stacie’s nerd language on the forensics part. 

Stacie was really good and had knew the cause of death of the body that they have found a week ago, and this meant a fast phase on the case for Aubrey. She could never be too thankful for Stacie being such a hot nerd, but she figured that she can do that at a later time.   
On the other hand, Stacie was glad that she was done with the case with Aubrey. Ever since that night where they kissed, she had been avoiding Aubrey discreetly. She was aware that Aubrey knew, but the blonde couldn’t really take a hint and kept on coming over to the lab for some small talk that she was not interested. 

Not that she didn’t liked Aubrey speaking, but being around her makes her hurt more with the fact that Aubrey only wanted her as a friend and nothing more. What pisses her off more was the fact that Aubrey, tries her best to get close to Stacie. She knew that Aubrey was just being polite in learning things in the lab, but she felt like she needed to breath every time the blonde was around her, and she doesn’t want to get her hopes up.   
It had past another week and Beca and Stacie were eating dinner in Stacie’s house. 

“Dude, come on. Quit moping.” Beca said to Stacie. “So what If she doesn’t like you? You’re hot. Get yourself a date.” She said.   
Stacie glared at Beca that made the brunette halt on her words. 

“I am not moping. Stop teasing me and just let me eat.” She said with annoyance. Yeah, she was disappointed that Aubrey didn’t liked her back, but she was not moping. Stacie Conrad does not mope. “And yes, I know that I am hot. I’m the hunter remember?” 

“Yeah, but you got defeated and ‘Friend-zoned’ if I may remind you.” 

“Gee, thanks for reminding me, jerk.” She deadpanned. 

“All I’m saying is just go out there. Meet new people. Let the hunter free!” Beca teased Stacie and she just nodded. Yeah, maybe a night out wouldn’t be so bad. 

“You DJ-ing tonight?” She asked Beca. 

“Yeah, it’s a weekend! You in?” 

“Yeah, let’s get laid.” Stacie said. 

“Ew! Gross! I did not need to hear that.” Beca shrieked in horror, she was only teasing Stacie, but it backfired. Stacie knew how uncomfortable Beca was with the getting ‘laid’ joke. 

“Kidding. Let’s go.” 

\---

“Good job team! We solved the case. Although the governor was sad with their loss, they managed to thank us all for a job well done and gave us a gift card. Let’s celebrate!” Aubrey cheered her team from the last time’s crime that was solved already. 

“We should go to the bar. I know a place, and it’s a weekend, we can just all relax since our team is off during the weekend.” Jesse said to Aubrey.   
“Yeah, sure. Let’s go.” 

And to Aubrey’s excitement, the bar was the same bar where she had seen Stacie the last time. She was hoping that she would be seeing Stacie tonight, they heard that Beca was the DJ every Friday, and she felt a hope cling to her heart with this fact. 

They were all gathered in a big table enjoying their beer already. Aubrey hadn’t drank anything yet because she was staying sober for the group. She thanked the gods that she was sober because she would have missed Stacie coming in tonight all in her hotness and sexiness walking into the club.   
Stacie was currently wearing a turtle neck white shirt that hugged her body in all the right places, matched with skinny jeans and high-heels. How can she be so hot in everything that she wears? She takes standards of beauty to a whole new galaxy. Aubrey said internally. 

Feeling the need to thank Stacie for helping them with their case, she went straight to the brunette and Stacie spotted her immediately. 

“Hi.” She greeted Stacie, but she was having an internal turmoil already upon seeing Stacie close, where here hot figure had rubbed on her already. 

“Hi, you’re early for the party?” Stacie teased as she sat on one of the bar stools.

“No, the team is actually celebrating for the case that we solved.” She smiled. “Which I have to thank you for as well. Without your expertise, we wouldn’t have done it more faster.” 

“Well, pleasure is mine Ms. Posen.” Stacie winked. Gosh, she didn’t wink at her for a long time, and hearing Stacie say her name in a sexy tone might be the highlight of her night, but she needed to brush it off. 

“So, let me buy you a drink for being so nice with helping us.” She offered. 

“No, I’m actually good, Aubrey. I’m just waiting for my date.” Stacie answered. 

“Oh” and as if on cue, a girl, a bit smaller that Aubrey for an inch came in wearing a green dress that stopped near her thighs had approached them and greeted them. 

“Sorry I’m late. Cab got lost.” The girl said, who then glanced at Aubrey, and smiled at her half-heartedly. “Sorry, I’m Alice.” She introduced herself. Aubrey didn’t really know what to say so she just smiled politely. 

“Aubrey, I worked with Stacie on a case.” She said, and Stacie butted in. “Aubrey is my friend.” The brunette added. The word friend felt like daggers lunging towards Aubrey. She didn’t know what she was feeling but she just felt the need to get away from the situation due to shortness of breaths. 

“I should go.” She smiled at Stacie. “Nice meeting you, Alice.” She smiled at them awkwardly and left. 

It was a good 2 hours, but it felt like years already. Aubrey was there, with her work mates, still sober since she was in charge of them all. But her attention wasn’t with her team. All night, her eyes were glued to one part of the room. The part where Stacie and Alice were talking closely, probably flirting. She was thankful that they haven’t really kissed yet, but what happened next took Aubrey to the next level. 

Alice suddenly touched Stacie’s thigh, rubbing it while looking internally at the other brunettes’ eyes. She leaned in closely and she kissed Stacie which Stacie reciprocated with much heat. Aubrey had never felt anything so stupid, but she was a bit breathless with what was happening. The kiss was deep, but Stacie had to cut it and she leaned and told something to Alice and she walked away. 

Aubrey didn’t care anymore what Stacie told Alice, but she needed a drink. 

“Hey, I’m getting more drinks.” Jesse. He looked at Aubrey with confusion. Aubrey’s jaws were now clenching, and she was shooting eye daggers to Alice’s direction. “Bree?” He called her attention. 

“Make mine a double.” She said glaring at Jesse, which made the guy gulp. 

Aubrey was restless for the rest of the night. She didn’t know what happened after Stacie left Alice because she was already occupied with the drink in her hand. She went home and just went straight into bed and just got lost on her own sea of whatever.   
She was mad, she’s not sure if it was to herself or at Stacie. 

“This is insane!” She screamed into her pillow. “You said you liked me and then you go around kiss other people!” She screamed again. Good thing Chloe was not around, she wouldn’t like to explain everything that had happened to her. It was useless. Feeling tipsy and defeated, she didn’t notice that everything went blank after she let all her frustrations out. 

\---

The quarters were packed, and all the people were pacing back and forth. She just got out of the rest room and was walking towards her office when she suddenly saw Stacie come into their office, looking a bit flustered and panting. Stacie moved towards her and stopped right in front of her.

“Hey.” Stacie said, a bit awkward. 

“Hi Ms. Conrad, how can I help you?” She said trying to sound so casual. But deep down, even though she was confused and not aware of her feelings, she missed Stacie, her playful banters and most specially, her nerd talking. 

“I just want to discuss something with you. Something about the case that we worked on a few weeks ago.” Stacie said lifting a folder on her hand.   
“Doesn’t your courier usually bring that?” she asked as if she needed to confirm something from the brunette. 

“He’s sick, and I needed to explain it myself to you since you were with me the whole time, I was checking on this. It’s easier that way.” Stacie said but she sounded different, she sounded like was pleading. 

“Sure, come on in.” They were inside Aubrey’s office already. “So, what’s it about?” Aubrey said as she sat down her chair. Stacie was still standing but walked towards her table. 

“Was it true that there was a gun fire exchange earlier today? And somebody almost got shot?” Stacie asked. She looked at Aubrey with her eyebrows creasing into a frown. 

“That’s true there was a shooting incident earlier.” She answered with her arms resting on top of her desk, but she wasn’t looking at Stacie.   
“What happened?” Stacie said trying to sound like she needed information just to confirm something. 

“I’m sorry but that’s police business. I can’t really tell you that.” Aubrey faced Stacie this time. 

“You were there, weren’t you?” Stacie said leaning closer to Aubrey but still has a frown of worry in her face. 

“Yes, I was there.” Aubrey confirmed. 

“And you almost got shot?” Stacie said. This time, asking for a more clear confirmation. 

“Why are you here Stacie? Is it really something about the case last week or you just trying to get insider gossip?” Aubrey said. Stacie was taken back by the words and she moved away from Aubrey, but still looked into her eyes. 

“I was worried about you!” She said louder than she intended but not in a shouting way. “When I heard what happened and found out that it was you, I ran here and needed to see if you were okay.” She looked down. “I needed to make sure that you were okay.” Stacie said almost in a whisper, but Aubrey was able to hear it. 

“Well…” Aubrey glanced at Stacie, and now they were having eye contact. “I am a police officer, I had to be there and to protect my team.” She paused. “I don’t need you to care for me when you have time to kiss everybody all the time that you are available.” Aubrey said coldly.   
Stacie just looked at her with a hurt expression. Seeing the hurt in her eyes made Aubrey wanted to smack her head. She just then registered the words that came out of her mouth and regretted saying those things to Stacie. 

“I’m sorry…” She stood up and walked towards Stacie. “I didn’t mean it that way, I was…” She was interrupted when Stacie raised her hands.   
“No Aubrey.” Stacie looked internally at her, the brunette seemed to gain composure and took a deep breath. Aubrey waited for Stacie to yell at her but she heard nothing, she just looked at her intently and waited as Stacie spoke. 

“You don’t get to say that to me.” Stacie closed her eyes and opened them just to look at the blonde in the eye. “I like you, I really do.” She paused. “And you told me that you wanted to be friends, and I respected that. You don’t get to be mad at me for the things that are out of my control.” Stacie said as she stepped backward away from Aubrey. 

“I didn’t kissed Alice. She did, and I was tipsy, and I got away because I was thinking about you in that kiss that happened.” She looked at Aubrey and ran her hands through her hair. “I got away, I didn’t like that kiss from Alice because I wished that it was you. But you only wanted to be friends, and I have to respect that.” She took a last big inhale of air as she finished her sentence. “So, you don’t get to be mad at me when you were the one who cut me off.” 

“You were avoiding me too, Stacie. Don’t make this seem like I’m the bad guy.” 

“I was avoiding you because I don’t want to get my hopes up!” This time Stacie snapped at Aubrey. “You can’t say that you want to be friends with me, talk to me like nothing has happened between us, and be mad at me because someone else was kissing me!” Stacie let out a loud sigh. 

“You know what, I don’t even know why I’m explaining myself to you. This is useless.” Stacie said and grabbed her folder and walked into the room. 

Aubrey didn’t know what exactly she wanted to do, but one thing was for sure, she didn’t want to just let this moment go without acknowledging her own feelings. So, what she did next was probably something that would take their friendship to another level. She grabbed Stacie by the waist and pulled her by her neck using her other hand and crashed their lips together. 

Aubrey wasn’t sure if her brain was functioning well, but she missed Stacie, and kissing her was the only cure. Screw it if she’s straight but she really missed the brunette. Stacie didn’t caved in at first because of pure shock, but she just closed her eyes and had given Aubrey the liberty to lead the way.   
Aubrey then worrying that Stacie doesn’t want this stopped and jut leaned into Stacie. “I’m sorry, I just needed to do that.” She said in a whisper. Stacie was about to say something when she interrupted her fast. “Not in a way to put your hopes up. I like you too. I really do.” Aubrey looked at Stacie’s eyes, who has visible evidence of shock all over them. 

“Okay.” Was all Stacie could muster up to say, still half dazed and confused with what happened. 

“Thank you for worrying about me.” Aubrey said. “And sorry for being a bitch with earlier. I really didn’t like seeing you kissing or being kissed by other people.” 

“I wouldn’t want any other either.” Stacie said in a soft low voice. Aubrey just smiled and kissed Stacie again, this time it was more aggressive and eager, like her very life depends on it. 

“So, do you want to go on a date with me sometime?” She asked the brunette with hope evident in her voice. All Stacie could do was to nod. Aubrey thought it was so cute that Stacie was still in shock with what happened to them. 

“Great.” And she kissed Stacie again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I can make this into a series, but I can't really say yet. Thanks for reading!


End file.
